LOVE OR REVENGE
by Abhivi fan girl
Summary: this is duo and Abhivi story...daya- tu dost hai mera...phir maan le meri baat...abhii - hai yaar...mai aisa nahi kar sakta...purvi - mai shirf tumse pyaar karti hoon...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys...

I am back with other story...this is a fanstice story...this story throght by seema choudhary, apeksha hanmante and produce by me...so guys three writer lge hai iss story mai to kuch to khass hoga na..so let's start..

It was a bright sunny morning at the CID beauro...Everyone was busy in their work...Duo and Purvi were sitting on their desk...ACP sir was busy on a call & Pankajn Freddy were roaming to & fro with file in hands...Purvi was secretly watching Abhijeet who was busy in his work on computer..Here Daya was confused why Purvi is smiling..Daya goes to Purvi'sdesk...

Daya(with confused smile)- Kya baat hai Purvi? Aaj badi khush lag rahi ho..Kab se dekh raha hu bass muskraye hi ja rahi ho..

Purvi(smile and console tone) - Aree..nhi sir aisi koi baat nhi hai..wo to bas aisi hi...

Daya(smile)-Are u sure...

Purvi(with smile)-Yes sir...

Daya went to his desk...Then after sometime ACP came out of his cabin...

ACP(ordering tone)-Daya, Abhijeet!...

Duo- Yes sir!...

All gather near ACP...

ACP(to all officers)-Abhi abhi mere khabri ne bataya hai ki Santa cruz me bohot badi drug deal hone waali hai..Hame aaj hi waha raid karni hogi..nhi to wo gang firse hamare haatho se chhot jayega...

All officers-Yes sir!...

(All reached at Santa cruz JK construction cement factory..& were gather on a place keeping eye on factory)...

Abhijeet- Yaha par sirf five log dikh rahe he or andar kitne kitne he ye hame pata nhi..pehle hame in logon ko raste se hatana hoga..phir andar raid maarte hai..Is that clear?...

(All nodded)...

Abhijeet(serious tone) - Or ha sawdhan rehna..hame bohot sawdhani se kaam karna pdega..Ok let's move...

(All nodded and starts taking their enters from frontside..&officers enters from otherside.)

They entered inside knocking down the goons..Suddenly firing started and everyone takes their positions..All were giving tough response to goons..after sometime,firing stops and everyone come outside..

Abhijeet(searching here and there):Dekho koi jinda hai ya nhi..agar jinda ho to hospital bhej do...

Everyone moves except Purvi..Abhijeet and Daya...

Purvi to Abhijeet-Sir,wo...

(Suddenly Abhijeet see a goon is aiming at Purvi...He pushed Purvi and bullet hits him on his arm)...Purvi shoot the goon...Everyone comes to the hearing voice of two gun shots back to back...

Daya:(held him from arm)- Abhi tum thik ho?..dikhao haath...  
(He see abhi's sleeve turns red)...

Daya:(inconcern) -Abhi chalo pahele hospital chalte hai...

Abhi(while stopping him holding his hand)- Daya kuch nhi hua yaar...goli bas chhu ke nikli hai..mai ek dam thik hu...

(Suddenly he started loosing his consciousness..& faint in Daya'sarms..)Daya just picked abhijeet up and headed to the car,while telling to freddy to send those bodies to the hoapital and call acp sir too regarding this situation...Daya with Shreya,Purvi,Pankaj reached hospital with abhijeet..The doctor came and checked abhijeet & shift him in OT...the doctor came out,everyone just pounced on the doctor at once as he came out of the OT...

Daya - Doctor ab kesa he abhi?...

Doctor-dekhiye ham ne goli to nikal li he pr us goli ko jeher laga tha..jis wajah se wo behosh ho gaye the..(Daya and all others shocked)...

Daya -Doctor koi ghab rane wali baat to nhi hai...

Doctor-nhi nhi ab koi ghab rane wali baat nhi he jeher phelne se pehle aap leker aaye accha hua..bas thoda rest or ye thik ho jayenge...

Daya- Kya ham mil sakte hai usse...

Doctor- Haa par filhaal wo behosh he..Daya thanked the doctor and doctor left from there...Suddenly Shreya noticed that Purvi is missing..She asked Pankaj about her..

Shreya:Pankaj tumne Purvi ko dekha..kahi dikh hi nhi rahi...

Pankaj:Pta nhi Shreya aayi to hamare hi saath thi..hogi yahi kahi...

Shreya nodded and start to find her..After saw Purvi sitting on a bench present in the hospital mumbling something..Shreya went to her..put her hand on Purvi's Shoulder..but she didn't react.

Purvi(mumbling):nhi Abhi ko kuch nhi ho sakta..agar unhe kuch ho gaya to main mar jaungi..n was crying silently...

Shreya:Purvi kya hua hai tumhe?.kuch bolo...

Purvi:Shreya abhi kese hai ? thik to hai na..(Shreya feels strange listening Abhi fromPurvi's mouth instead of Abhijeet Sir..)but still say...

Shreya:Ha Purvi..abhi thik he keh rahe the ki bullet me jeher laga hua tha..time pe la aye accha hua nhi to..but her sentence stay incomplete Purvi shouts Nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...and started crying..hugging Shreya..Shreya just patted her ask her kya hua Purvi..itna kyu tension le rai ho thik he ab sir bilkul..

Purvi(while crying): Shreya main bohot pyaar karti hu abhi se jindagi se bhi jyada..I love him Shreya...

Shreya was just shocked on her place..She separated Purvi from hug who was looking down.

Shreya:Purvi kya tum sach me Sir se..

Purvi:ha Shreya..wo ab meri jaan ban gaye hai..pr mai unhe kese batau ki main unko kitna chahti hu...

Shreya:Purvi jao tum pehle apna face wash kar aao..nhi to sab ko shak ho jayega..is bare me ham baad me baat karnege...

Purvi noddednd moved towards washroom..Shreya turned to go and find Daya was standing there..from his expressions it is clear that he has hearde very thing...

end the chapter...

I wll come soon with next chater..I hope you liked...

bye..

take care...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...

you know guys..today is friendship day..A very special day for us...for me friendship day means DABHIJEET(daya & abhijeet) day ,so today is DABHIJEET day , HAPPY DAABHIJEET DAY GUYS...

we go here...

shreya turn around and see daya standing with his posture she understood that he had heard their conversation...

shreya(explaining tone)-sir wo...

but daya cut her in between...

daya(low tone) - rahne do shreya maine sab sun liya hai..

shreya(serious tone) - to sir aapko lagta hai ki purvi...

daya(smile) -ha, lagta to hai ki purvi abhii ko chahne lagi hai..

shreya(low tone) - to kya abhii sir bhii?...

daya(smile)- wo to pta lagana parega...

(purvi come back after freshening up and see daya also present there..)...

purvi(low tone) - sir aap yaha ? I mean aapko to...

daya(normally) - ha,wo maine dekha ki tum or shreya kahi dikh nahi rahe the to dhundne chala aaya...

purvi(smile) -ohh! waise abhijeet sir kaise hai...

daya(low tone) - wo ab thik hai..filhal behosh hai..doctor ne kaha hai heavy blood loss ki wajah se behosh hua tha...

(purvi sighted deeply ,daya notice it.)...

shreya - chale sir...

daya - haa...

they went to ICU where everyone was waiting for abhijeet..after an hour ,nurse infrom them about abhijeet regaining consiousness,all became happy after 20min, abhijeet fully regain consiousness ,all went to meet him , abhijeet was lying on bed with drips attached to his hand and white bandage on his shoulder.. abhijeet felt presents of people around him, he open his eyes and see his team and family standing at him with smile . he smiled in return ..

abhijeet( tried to seat) - sir aap log?..

daya (tried to stop him) - abhi sambhal ke ..( abhijeet smile at his concern.)...

(daya adjust pillow behide abhijeet, so he can seat properly)..

acp(came near him and waved his hair) - kaise ho abhijeet?...

abhii(smile) - bilkul thik hoon sir..goli to...

daya complete his sentence..

daya - haa ,sirf chu kar chali gayi...

(All smiled on his statement , but purvi was looking little bit saw her and was confused.)..

abhijeet-kya hua, purvi. badi udaas lag rahi ho ?..

daya(smile) - jyada kuch nahi hua abhii, bas tumhari iss condition ka jimmedar ye khud ko maan rahi hai...

abhii(shocked) - kya? ye kya hai ek baat yaad rakhna ki, isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai..agar tumhari jagah koi or bhi hota to main yahi karta..

purvi cried with tears and immedaitely hug were shocked, abhijeet understood her condition and tried to relax her by patting her back..

abhijeet - shaant ho jao purvi, aise nahi rote , ye aasu tum per bilkul suit nahi karte.. u know na " I hate tears purvi" ...(little bit smile)..

( Tarika was getting jealous seeing purvi so close to abhijeet..suddenly purvi realised her position and get seperate and wiped her tears)..

Tarika pov - aaj tak maine abhii ko hug nahi kiya , how dare she to hug him..

Acp ( tried to change the topic ): - chalo sab, raat bahut ho gayi hai , abhijeet ko rest karne do..

abhijeet :- sir , wo mera discharge...

acp was about to say something but just then doctor rahul enter the room

rahul:- oh! lagta hai sayad mai galat time par aa gaya..

acp : - aisi koi baat nahi hai rahul , tum bilkul sahi time par aaye ho .. abhi abhijeet tumhe hi yaad kar raha tha..

rahul(shocked): - kya? kyu? I mean kya hua , shoulder main dard ho raha hai kya ..

(all tried to control their laughter)..

abhijeet :- nahi yr , mai bilkul thik hu..

rahul:- to mujhe kyu yaad kar rahe the ..

abhijeet:- vo isliye, kyuki mujhe discharge chahiye..

rahul :- kyu?..

abhijeet:- kya matlab, kyu? .. mujhe yaha nahi rahna..

rahul:- for your kind information, mr abhijeet, ye hospital hai tumhara ghar nahi hai ki jab chahe aaye or jab chahe gaye. yaha se kab kon jayega ye mai decide karta hu..

abhijeet- par yaar...

rahul:- discharge to aapko kal hi melaga.. sorry boss..

( all enjoyed the cute expression of their seniors .. daya was giggling in a corner, abhijeet show him his firece eyes)..

rahul(turning to acp) :- sir, abhijeet ke medicine ka time ho gaya hai or visiting hours bhi khatam ho gaya to kya aap log...

(acp nodded, all were leaving ,then daya said)..

daya:- sir, kya mai abhii ke pass ruk sakta hoon..

acp:- par daya ab to ye bhi sone wala hai..

daya:- phir bhi sir, plz mujhe abhii ke pass rahne dijiye . mai isse disturb nahi karunga..

rahul :- rahne dijiye sir , ye nahi manega (turning to daya). daya tum yaha ruk sakte ho par yaad rakhna no disturbance..

(daya nodded like a kid,all leave biding "good bye" to duo. rahul gave seductives to abhijeet due to which he slept ,after rahul departure daya sat on stool and slept there in sitting position holding abhii's hand...

NEXT DAY AT MORNING...

team enter into ICU and seeing the sence,a simple appear in everybody's was lying on the bed beside him daya was sleeping in sitting position holding abhii's click a photo of them in his phone as a memory ,due to shutter wake up and see his team standing and smiled at stood up and move at side...

daya - sir aap log...good morning sir..

(acp come near duo and woved abhii's hair)...

acp - kaisa hai mera sher?..

daya - isse kya ho sakta hai..ye to superman hai..

(all tried to control their laughter)..

abhijeet wake up due to talking voice his team smile assuring them about his fine health...

abhijeet - good morning sir..good morning everyone...

acp -good morning ,ab kaise ha tabiyet..

abhijeet - bilkul thik ,pahle jaisa..sir wo mera discharge...

acp - pta nahi , rahul aa raha hai discharge ke papers le kar..

(just then rahul enter in with papers)..

rahul - aa raha nahi , aa gaya ,or ye lo abhijeet tumhare discharge ke papers jaha jana hai jao...

acp:- acha thik hai daya, ham bahar wait kar rahe hai , tum abhijeet ko ready karke lake aao...

daya: - ok sir..

(all went outside waiting for duo, after sometime duo enter daya holding abhijeet from his shoulder.. all smile at this.)..

IN CID QUALLIS..

daya is at driving seat, acp on passenger seat, abhijeet, purvi pankaj freedy at middle and shreya , salunkhe at back seat. daya turn car towards abhijeet's home.)..

abhijeet:- arey daya kaha le raha hai , bureau ka rasta to peeche chhut gaya..

Acp:-tum iss haalat main bureau nahi jaoge abhijeet. that's final..

abhijeet :- par sir...

acp:- it's an order abhii..

abhijeet(helpless tone) - ok sir..

AT ABHIJEET'S HOME..

abhijeet open the door from key and enter inside and sat on bring water and meds and give it to abhijeet , abhijeet take it because acp were sitting in front of him .. all leave bureau giving advice to abhijeet..

NEXT DAY MORNING..

(abhijeet got ready and leave for bureau , on the way abhijeet see purvi standing with her car ,he stop his car beside purvi's car, dwon tha window glass)...

abhii - kya hua? purvi , yaha kya kar rahi ho? any problem?..

purvi -haa sir , wo car thodi kharab ho gayi hai...

abhii -aa jao tumhe left de deta hoon..

purvi - par sir...

abhii -aao na , aaj friendship day hai..to friend samjhkar hi aa jao...

purvi - okk sir...

(abhii and purvi went to bureau in abhii's an hour, they reach bureau ,after parking his car ,abhii & purvi were moving towords bureau..suddenly purvi moaned in pain..)...

abhii-kya hua purvi?...

purvi(in pain holding her leg) - sir , lagta hai pair mai moch aa gayi hai...

abhii - chalo main tumhe uthake leke chalta hoon...

purvi - no sir..main thik hoon.

abhii - kaha thik ho yaar ,thik se chal bhi nahi pa rahi ho tum..

purvi - par sir...

abhii -no more questions and arguments...

abhii left purvi in arm in bridal style and climb stairs and enter in bureau..all were shocked to see them like this...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked it..I will come soon with next chapter..again HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY TO ALL MY FRIENDS...

thanku so much guys for your reviews...

bye...

take care..

tata...

d 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I'm back with new chapter

Daya's pov: Kya baat hai! Us din hospital mein hug aur aj seedha godh mein, ye to mujh se bhi aage nikla

Daya's trail of thoughts was disturbed by Abhijeet's voice

Abhijeet: Pankaj, jaldi se aik chair lao aur Freddy jaldi se forensic lab se Dr Tarika ko bula ke lao.

Pankaj brought the chair on which Abhijeet made Purvi sit, trying not to give her pain. Purvi was just staring at Abhijeet and Freddy called Tarika. Abhijeet rotated his arm so that he could reduce his pain. After five minutes, Tarika rushed in the bureau, tension was clearly visible on her face. She came near Abhijeet

Tarika asked worriedly: Abhijeet, Kya Hua? Tum theek ho Haan? Shoulder mein pain hai Kya?

She touched Abhijeet's injured arm, Abhi flinched by her touch, seeing this Daya came near him.

Daya: Abhijeet Kya Hua? Dard ho raha hai?

Abhijeet said who was in pain but still gave a smile: Daya, main ek dum theek hun. Mujhe kuch nahi Hua.

Pankaj suddenly screamed: sirrrrr

All turned towards Pankaj. Worriness was present on his face. He pointed his finger towards Abhijeet's hand, all turned towards the direction and saw that blood was dripping from his hand.

Daya said in a strict and angry tone: Abhi, yeh khoon? Hath dikhao. Coat utaaro.

Abhijeet removed his coat, everyone was shocked on what they have seen. Abhijeet's shirt's right sleeve was fully turned red

Daya: Abhi, yeh Kya poora haath laal ho Gaya hai. Chalo, chup chap betho. Pankaj, chair lao.

Pankaj brought another chair. Daya made Abhijeet sit on it beside Purvi, till then Shreya brought first aid kit and gave it to Tarika.

Tarika: shirt utaro

Abhijeet: Tarika, pehle Purvi ko check karo, uss ke pair mein moch ayi hai.

Tarika: Kya? Kaise?

Purvi: vo niche parking lot mein pair achanak mud gaya

Pankaj: aur phir Abhijeet sir Purvi ko godh mein utha ke laaye bilkul dulha dulhan ke andaaz mein (with smile on his face)

Tarika said in unbelievable tone: Kya? Shayad isi liye wound main dobara bleeding start ho gayi.

Daya: Tarika, tum na Abhi ki dressing kar do, Purvi ke pair mein balm Shreya laga degi.

Daya helped Abhijeet in removing his half shirt, after that Tarika was done with dressing of Abhijeet silently, on other side, Shreya applied balm and was done massage of Purvi's leg

After sometime, Tarika gave a painkiller to Abhijeet, he gulped it in one go. He wore his shirt and coat. Just then, Acp sir entered in the bureau. He saw Abhivi ( Abhijeet and Purvi) sitting on chairs, others were standing surrounding them.

Acp: Kya ho raha hai yahan?

Daya: sir wo Purvi ke pair mein moch ayi hai aur Abhi ke wound se dobara bleeding.

Acp: Kya? (Eying at Abhivi) phir to tum logo ko araam Karna chahiye, main tum dono ko half day leave de deta hun.

Abhivi said togethor: Nahiii

All were shocked including Acp sir.

Abhijeet: I mean sir, main theek hun. Tarika ne dressing kar di hai aur meds bhi le li Hain.

Purvi: ha! Sir Mera pair bhi theek hai.

Acp: sure?

Abhivi nodded yes like a obediant kid.

Acp: theek hai phir, sab kaam pe lag jao

Everyone went back to their desks. Tarika too went back to forensic lab. Daya was moving but Abhi stopped him.

Abhijeet: Daya

Daya: Haan.

Abhijeet: vo...aj Kya hai?

Daya said while trying to remember: aj...kuch bhi to nahi.

Abhijeet became upset that Daya didn't remembered this special day. He was moving back to his desk but suddenly stopped when Daya placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder.

Daya: happy friend ship day Abhi!

Abhijeet turned in happiness and hugged Daya, he too hugged back, all were smiling while watching them.

Abhijeet said who was still in hug: happy friendship day yaar !

Both got separated from the hug and Abhijeet lightly punched Daya in his stomach.

Daya: aah! (smiling) maara kyun?

Abhijeet: pehle naatak kyun Kiya?

Daya: tumhaara expression dekhne ke liye

Abhijeet: acha chal, mera gift nikaal. ( showing his hand)

Daya: gift...konsa gift?

Abhijeet: acha...konsa gift? (Folding his sleeves) bataun kon sa gift?

Daya showed his hand in order to stop him with his fake fearing face: Are yaar, pata hai. Yeh Kya baat hui, har baat pe aise bachon ko darana achi baat nahi.

Abhijeet: Acha aur jo tu baat baat pe darwaaze todhta hai, criminal ko thappar maarta hai. Uska Kya? (Smirking and teasing smile)

Daya: are yaar ( trying to change the topic) main gift leke ata hun.

He went to his desk and brought a rectangle shape gift box, beautifully wrapped in blue wrapping paper with written on it "HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY" Abhijeet took it and opened it. He saw that there was a photo frame in which a photo was there which was clicked by Freddy in hospital.

Abhijeet: yeh kab khincha?

Daya: hospital mein subah subah..par ye Maine nahi khincha

Abhijeet: phir..

Daya: Freddy ne

Abhijeet said in fake angry tone: Kya? Kyun? Freddy, kyun khinchi yeh photo?

Daya said while trying to save Freddy: yeh sab chodo, mera gift do.

Abhijeet: Ek minute...Abhi aaya

Abhijeet left from there leaving everyone behind confused. Abhijeet came after few minutes with a big box wrapped in red wrapping paper and gave it to Daya

Abhijeet: ye le, tera gift

Daya opened it and saw another small box inside it. Daya opened it and found a latest design watch in it, but it seemed like that he was confused.

Daya (confusingly): Abhi, ye kis company ki watch hai? Market mein pehle kabhi Dekha nahi...

Abhijeet: Abey, ye new latest watch hai. (Smiling) Abhi tak ye market mein nahi aaya aur aaye ga bhi nahi.

Daya: Kya? Kya?

Abhijeet: ye watch mein seedha manufacture se le kar aya hun.

Daya: par ye watch market mein aaya hi nahi toh tumhe is ke baare mein kese Pata?

Abhijeet: kyunke manufacture meri bahut achi dost hai

Daya: Kya? I mean how? Kab? Kese?

Abhijeet: vo mein conference ke liye pune Gaya tha. Vahi mulaqaat ho gayi.

Freddy: sir, naam to batayein?

Abhijeet: Dr Janhvi...

Daya: yeh kon hai?

Abhijeet: Are yaar, kabhi fursat mein bataunga, Abhi shuru Kiya to raat ho jaaye gi.

Daya wore the watch. Abhijeet got the notifications, all went to their work. After few hours, Purvi stretched her body to relax a bit. Suddenly, her gaze went towards Abhijeet who was fully involved in his PC and the file, his hairs were disturbing him, but he removed them with the blow from the mouth. She was just staring at him. Like this, few days passed. Purvi's love was growing more and more. Like this, the day of brothers and sisters came means Raksha bandhan. All cid cops were in formal clothing but still looking dashing. Just then, Tarika entered with a plate and sweet box.

Tarika: Daya!

All looked towards her, Daya moved towards her.

Daya: Tarika, yeh sab Kya hai?

Tarika: Daya, aj Raksha bandhan hai. To main tumhe raakhi bandhne ayi hun.

Daya: thank you so much.

Tarika tied Rakhi on Daya's wrist and applied tilak on his forehead, made him ate sweet. Daya gave 500 rupees and blessing in return. Just then, a girl in black jeans, blue top and black jacket with white sneakers and sunglasses entered into bureau, everyone was confused but Abhijeet was smiling. He went to her and gave a side hug to her. Purvi and Tarika were jealoused of that girl.

Abhijeet: are jaan, tum yahan kese?

Listening "Jaan" from Abhi's mouth, everyone was shocked, Tarika left from there.

Abhijeet (confused): Kya Hua? Sab mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe ho jaise ke main koi bhoot hun.

Daya: Abhi, ye kon hai? Aur tum ne isse jaan kyun kaha?

Abhijeet: Are Daya, ye janhvi hai. Yaad aya? Maine bataya tha na.

Daya: haa ( forwarding his hand for handshake) hi, I am senior inspector Daya.

Janhvi: hi, I'm Dr Janhvi ( while doing handshake)

Daya: waise ap yahan kis liye?

Abhi: haa, aur tum ne ye jaga dhoondi kese?

Janhvi: Jeet, cid bureau ko dhoondna koi tough task nahi hai. Aur yaha main Raksha bandhan manane ayi hun.

Daya: tum Abhi ko jeet kyun bulaati ho?

Janhvi: Kya karun, Abhijeet naam bohat common hai, Abhi naam toh tumhaara hai, so mein pyaar se jeet bulaati hun.

Freddy: par yaha kese ap Raksha bandhan manayeingi?

Janhvi: Aur kese, bhai ko Rakhi baandh kar.

Pankaj: yaha ap ka kon sa bhai hai?

Janhvi pointed towards Abhijeet, this gave another shock to everyone.

Shreya: Abhijeet sir...!

Janhvi: kyun, yeh mera bhai nahi ho sakta?

Pankaj: par Abhi sir ne ap ko jaan bulaaya to Hume laga...

Janhvi: wo to jeet mujhe pyaar se bulaata hai..., ek minute.

Janhvi went outside and came back with a plate of Rakhi sweets, tilak and uncooked rice. She applied tilak on Abhi's forehead, tied Rakhi on his wrist, and made him eat big bit of sweets. Abhi gave her two notes of 500 rupees and blessing in return. Environment was filled with happiness, just then Janhvi felt dizziness, she was about to fall but Abhi holded her. Everybody's attention went towards them.

Abhi: jaan, Kya Hua? Tum thik to ho?

Janhvi: Jeet, mein theek hun. ( while holding her head)

Abhi: Ek minute...ek minute, jaan sach sach batana tum ne phir se Kiya hai...

Janhvi was trapped. She was finding a way to escape, but all were confused coz, they didn't knew.

Purvi: Kya sir? Ham kuch samjhe nahi.

Abhi: wo Kya hai na Purvi, isse na experiment Karne ka shauk chada hai, to yeh un ki testing apne upar karti hai.

All were shocked

Shreya: Kya? Par aisa Karne se ap ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai.

Daya: haa, ap ko aisa nahi Karna chahiye.

Janhvi: kuch nahi, yeh to regular hai. Ap log bhi to apni jaan ( eying at Abhijeet) khatre mein daalte hain.

Their chit chat was going on. All were happy but on other side, Tarika was feeling jealoused of Purvi, as she was moving close to Abhijeet and he also didn't reacted on it and ignored Tarika and her feelings.

One day

Daya saw Abhi sitting in coffee shop and lost in his thoughts. He went and patted Abhijeet's shoulder. Abhi got jerked with his touch.

Abhijeet: Are Daya tum...ao betho

Daya sat in front of him.

Daya: Kya Hua Abhi? Bade khoye khoye se lag rahe ho.

Abhi: kuch nahi, yaar bas wo apni feelings ko le kar confused hun.

Daya: feelings ko le kar...kyun kuch Hua hai?

Abhi: yaar..wohi to pata nahi..ke Kya Hua hai. Yaar jab Purvi ke saath hota hun to dil mein aik ajeeb si khushi ya sukoon ya kuch hota hai.

Daya (smiling): aas pas guitaar bajne lagta Hain. Dil ghumne ka karta hai?

Abhijeet absent mindedly nodded, then he realised what Daya just said.

Daya: Abhi, lagta hai tumhe pyaar ho Gaya hai.

Abhijeet: pyaar? Kab? Kaise?

Daya: wo to tu aur Tera dil jaane

Abhijeet: pata nahi yaar kese. I mean ab Kya karun?

Daya: Karna Kya hai, jaa ke ye baat Purvi ko bol de

Abhi: par kaise?

Daya: wo to tum hi socho. Wese main bohat khush hun. Aakhir mere Abhi ko saccha pyaar Hua hai.

Abhi: par yaar, Kya wo mujh se pyaar karti hai?

Daya: offcourse. Maine hospital mein notice Kiya tha.

Abhi: Kya sach!

Both hugged each other but they were unknown that someone had heard their conversation. The person ran ran from there in anger.

At Tarika's home

Tarika entered in anger and banged the door hardly, she rushed in her bedroom, and threw the vase which was gifted to her by Abhijeet

Tarika: nahi ho sakta...nahi ho sakta. Abhi mere illawa kisi aur se kaise pyaar kar sakta hai. Aise nahi ho sakta...Purvi, mein usse chorungi nahi. Us ne mere Abhi ko mujh se cheena hai. I will not leave you...

End of chapter

Hoping that you liked


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys, back with new update. Sorry for late**

* * *

Morning 10 am

In the bureau

Everyone were sitting on their respective chairs and doing their work. Cid bureau phone rang. Pankaj received the call.

Pankaj: hello, cid bureau.

He heard something on the phone and got shocked.

Pankaj: (shocked) Kya? Hum Abhi ate Hain.

He cut the call. Everyone gathered near pankaj and were confused about who was on call or what he/she said?

Daya: Kya hua? Kis ka phone tha?

Pankaj: (worried) sirr...wo..Tarika...

Abhi: (worried) Tarika.. Kya Hua Tarika ko?

Pankaj: sir wo Dr Tarika ka accident ho gaya.

Everyone: Kya?

Pankaj: sirr, woh city hospital mein Hain.

Acp: tum sab niklo, mein Salunkhe ko phone karta hun

All except oldie duo moved towards city hospital. After 30 minutes, they reached city hospital. They enquired receptionist and reached ICU. Just then doctor came out from ICU.

Abhi: doctor saab..Dr Tarika kaisi hai?

Doctor: dekhiye, vo ab bilkul theek Hain. Mamuli si chot ayi hai aur unhe hosh bhi a gaya hai. Ap un se mil lijiye

They rushed inside. Tarika was lying on bed with various health machines attached to her. Abhi's eyes got filled with tears.

Abhi: (softly) Tarika...

Tarika opened her eyes by his call

Tarika: Abhi..

She tried to get up but Abhi stopped her

Abhi: nahi Tarika. Tum leti raho. Tumhe araam Karna chahiye.

Tarika just silently nodded and layed down again. Just then, oldie duo arrived. Salunkhe worriedly came near Tarika

Salunkhe: Tarika! Tum theek ho? Kaise hua yeh sab?

Tarika: sirr...mein theek hun.

Salunkhe: phir bhi apna dhyaan rakhna

Tarika nodded with smile. Tarika saw Purvi who was looking sad and disturbed. Tarika was mentally happy.

Tarika pov: yeh hui na baat..ab Purvi ko pata chale ga ke us ne Abhi se pyaar kar ke bohat bari galti ki hai.

All talked with Tarika on random topic. Then, doctor gave seductive to Tarika and all went from there. Acp, Salunkhe and others went bureau except duo and Purvi. Duo dropped Purvi at her home and went to their house.

Duo home

Abhi angrily went inside and sat on the sofa. Daya brought water for him and he drank it in one go. Daya also sat beside him and patted his shoulder.

Daya: Kya hua Abhi? Bare pareshaan lag rahe ho?

Abhi: Daya, yeh mujh se Kya ho gaya? Tarika ke hote hue mein kisi aur se pyaar kese kar sakta hun. NAHI, mein Purvi se pyaar nahi kar sakta.

Daya: Abhi, ye sach nahi hai.

Abhi: nehi Daya, yehi sach hai.

Daya: Abhi, agar tum Tarika se pyaar karte ho to tumhe Purvi se pyaar kabhi hota hi nahi. Samjhe tum, yehi sach hai ke tum Tarika se nahi balke Purvi se pyaar karte ho.

Abhi: chalo maan liya, maan liya ke mein Tarika se pyaar nahi karta par us ki Kya galti, vo kyun mere aur Purvi ke pyaar ki saza bhugte. Waise bhi mein Purvi se pyaar karta hun, yeh baat koi nahi jaanta, Agar hum ye baat kisi ko bataye hi na to.

Daya: par...

Abhi: par war kuch nahi, hum yeh baat kisi ko NAHI bataenge aur phir mein Tarika se shaadi kar lunga. Haa...yeh theek rahe ga

Daya: ye galat hai Abhi. Isse bhale hi Tarika khush par tumhara aur Purvi ka Kya? Kya tum dono khush reh paoge?

Abhi: toh tumhi batao mein Kya karun...mein Purvi se pyaar karta hun..Agar yeh baat Tarika ko pata chal gayi to aur agar us ne kuch galat kar liya...nhi nhi...aisa kuch nahi hoga.

Daya: baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo..isse Koi khush nahi hoga

Abhi: nhi Daya. Ab koi dukhi nahi hoga. Tum mujh se waada karo ke tum yeh baat kisi ko NAHI bataoge. Khaaskar Purvi ko. Agar usse pata chal gaya toh vo bohat dukhi ho jaye gi (concerned) aur mein usse dukhi hote hue nahi dekh sakta.

Daya: par...

Abhi: waada karo.. ( forwarded hand)

Daya: (unwilling) waada (kept his hand on Abhi's hand)

Next day at city hospital

Tarika has been discharged. Duo and Tarika reached her house. Abhi carefully took Tarika inside because she couldn't walk properly and made her sit on the sofa and gave her glass of water which she drank in a go.

Tarika: thanks Abhijeet ( with a smile)

Abhi: are..is mein thanks ki Kya baat hai Tarika jee...acha is thanks ke badle ap bas apna dhyaan rakhiye

Tarika nodded

Daya: chalein Abhi. Bohat der ho chuki hai

Abhi: haan bye Tarika. Chalo Daya.

Duo left

In quallis

Daya was on driving seat and Abhi was on passenger seat. Abhi saw Daya in deep thoughts.

Abhi:...Daya... (but no response)...Daya.. .(again no response)

Abhi patted on Daya's shoulder and Daya came out of his thoughts.

Abhi: Kya hua yaar? Kis soch mein dube the? (With smile) kahin Shreya ke khayaalon mein to nahi..

Daya: (blush) nahi Abhi...aisa kuch nahi hai..

Abhi: sachme!

Daya: yaar, bas BHI karo.

Abhi: acha, thik hai.

Daya pov: mujhe kuch na kuch to Karna hoga. Mein Abhi ko dukhi hote hue nahi dekh sakta. Par mein karun Kya...

They reached bureau and got busy in their respective works.

At 1pm

Abhi saw the watch. It was lunch time and everyone were still busy in their work. He moved to acp sir's cabin after taking permission. He entered inside.

Acp sir: ao Abhijeet..kuch kaam tha ?

Abhi: haa sir, wo lunch time ho gaya hai aur sab Abhi tak kaam hi kar rahe hain.

Acp: haa. To thik hai Abhi sab ko bol deta Hain,

They both came out of cabin.

Acp: suno sab log, lunch time ho gaya hai. Pehle chal kar sab lunch kar lo, phir a kar kaam kar lena

All moved out of bureau into cafetoria except duo and Purvi.

Abhi: Purvi, tum nahi chalo gi lunch karne?

Purvi: (little sad) nahi sir, mujhe bhook nahi lagi

Abhi: Kyu, kyun nahi lagi ( angrily)

Purvi: bas aise hi..man nahi hai

Abhi: tumhara man ho na ho, I don't care. Tum mere saath cafetoria chal rahi ho bas.

Abhi caught her hand and trio reached cafetoria. Everyone were shocked and confused seeing Abhivi but Abhi didn't payed attention to them and Purvi was busy staring at Abhi. Daya said to all that Purvi was not ready so Abhi forcefully brought her. Tarika was angrily staring at Abhivi.

Tarika pov: lagta hai yeh plan fail ho gaya..shitt...kuch Aur Karna hoga jis se ye dono alag ho jayein

Next two months were normal for everyone except duo and Tarika, Purvi. Diwali festival came

Laxmi puja

In the bureau

Freddy: pankaj, yakin nahi ho raha. Diwali a gayi.

Pankaj: haa sir. Main to bohat excited hun. Sir, diwali mein hum diyeh jalayenge, alag alag tarah ki mithai khayenge, pathake phorenge.

Just then duo entered in bureau with some bags in their hands.

Daya: no pankaj, no pathake. Tumhe pata hai na isse polution hota hai.

Abhi: waise yeh lo

Abhi forwarded two bags to them which they took one_one each.

Pankaj: issmein Kya hai sir? Mithai hai?

Abhi: (with smile) mithai nahi, is mein tumhari dress hai pankaj joh tumhe aj pooja mein pehnni hai.

Both became happy, duo gave respective dresses to respective officers except Purvi and Tarika

daya: chalo boss, ab sirf Purvi and Tarika bacche Hain.

Abhi: hmm to thik hai. Purvi ko dress mein de dunga. Tum Tarika ko de do

Daya: kyun? Tum Purvi ko dress kyun doge?

Abhi: kyunke mein Purvi se...

Daya: bolo..bolo... ( with teasing smile)

Abhi: vo mein dress de ke ata hun ( trying to change the topic)

Abhi moved from there with blushing towards record room

In record room

Purvi was busy reading a file. Suddenly, she turned and collapsed with Abhi. She was about to fall but Abhi got hold of her. Both shared a cute eye lock but soon they realised their position and got separated.

Purvi: Kya hua sir? Kuch kaam tha?

Abhi: haa..wo mein ye dress laya tha tumhaare liye (forwarding the bag to her)

Purvi: (taking the bag) thank you sir.

Abhi: aaj pooja mein yahi pehnna

Purvi: ok sir

Abhi came out of record room and informed everyone to finish their work quickly and start preparation for 'Laxmi Pooja'

On the other side, Daya gave dress to Tarika was returning back to bureau when he got bumped with a person.

Daya: ap thik to hai?

Person: ji...

The person removed her hair from her face and Daya was shocked to see person.

Daya: Dr janhvi...ap? Ap yahan Kya kar rahi Hain?

Janhvi: wo actually, mein kisi zaroori kaam se ayi thi. Dr Salunkhe lab mein Hain Kya?

Daya: haa...kyun?

Janhvi: nahi, kuch nahi. Ok bye

She ran from there toward lab and Daya was about to open the door of car when he heard phone ringing. He searched here and there and found a mobile phone on ground

Daya: yeh kis ka phone hai? Kahin Dr janhvi ka to nahi?

On the mobile, it was showing unknown number calling. He received the call and before he could say "hello" he heard something on call which made him shocked

* * *

 **please give me reviews and tell me how was it?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys..

how are you all..so here is next chapter of love or revenge...

we go here...

someone putted hand daya's shoulder..he turned and saw abhijeet worried arm smiling face..

abhii(soft tone)-kya hua yaar? kaha khoye huye ho?...

daya(smiling tone)-kahi nahi yaar..tu bta pruvi ko dress dene mai itna late kaise ho gaya (teasing tone)..

abhii(blushingly)-are yaar wo..tu wo sab chhod ghar chal warna pooja ke liye late ho jayenge..(trying to change topic)...

daya put the phone in pocket & both sat in qualis & let for home..after an hour later..everyone were gathered at bureay except duo..acp sir and chatting cum arguing at a corner wearing pretty blue joehpuri suit..freddy and pankaj were discussing about sweets..ladies were decorating the bureau hall..purvi was making rangoli , wearing blue with golden saree with light make up..open strainght hair..shreya wearing yellow with golden design saree with light make up & open wavy curls hair..tarika was keeping lantern on the corners..wearing white with golden design lehnga with bold make up & tied curls hair..just then ,freddy & pankaj come near purvi...

pankaj- waah ! purvi kya rangoli banayi hai bachpan se training le rahi ho..(in on appeciate tone)..

freddy -ek dam sach bola tumne pankaj..

purvi stands up shreya and tarika also came near them..

purvi- aisa kuch bhi nahi hai pankaj. wo bas mujhe rangoli banana pasand hai so banati rehti hoon..

freddy- par ache kaam ki tarif bhi honi chahiye aur inaam bhi dena chahiye...

(just then they heared a voice from behind)..

voice - yeh baat toh tumne ek dum dahi kahi freddy...

(they turned & saw their senior daya & abhijeet... abhijeet was wearing a blue and white sherwani white golden design & daya was wearing a yellow sherwani with goldan design..both were looking dashing & handsome ..they came near them)..

abhii( eyeing at purvi)- acha kaam toh tarif ke haqdaar hote hai..

(purvi blush tarika saw it so without wasting any second ,she ran towards abhii and hug him..purvi felt upset .she move aside..abhii want to stop her but controlled himself..tarika separete from hug..

tarika -wow abhijeet ! kitne handsome dikh rahe ho tum..

abhii(smiling)- tum bhi achi dikh rahi ho..

tarika-aa! aur dekho na hum toh same colour output pehna hai..ek dam couples jaise..

(just then, they heard a loud bang on table by acp sir..both came near them and moved their faced in opposite direction ,all were confused)..

abhii- kya hua sir?.. kuch hua hai kya ? aap dono aise..

acp(angrily)- iss se kyu nahi puchte..

salunkhe - main kya toh tumne ki thi na tum batao...

acp-acha maine sirf mazak mai bola toh serious tune liya..

(salunkhe was about to say anything but abhii stopped him)..

abhii - sir , pls shant hojaye ye..aur bataye toh kya baat hai ?...

salunkhe - toh suno, maine isse diwali ki shubh kamnaye dene aaya tha our isne...

Flashback...

( salunkhe enter acp sir's cabin and saw him smiling with a album in his hand)...

salunkhe( teasing tone)- kya hua yaar, itna has rahe ho ? kya koi joker ki tasveer dekh rahe ho?..

acp- nahi yaar ,wo bas cid team ke photos dekh raha tha ..acha .yeh sab chhod aur tu bta tu yaha kya kar raha hai?..

salunkhe - main bhajan karne aaya hu yaha?..

acp( confused tone)- bhajan or yaha...

salunkhe- aree yaar diwali hai toh diwali manane aaya hoon..yeh sab chhodo or batau main kaisa lag raha hu?..

acp( petend thinking)-hmmmmm... ek dum panda jaisa(laughed)...

salunkhe- kya main panda jaisa lagta hu tumne ..agar main panda to tum bandar ho..wo bhi buddhe wala..

acp- kya kaha main buddha bandar hoon to tum gendo ho..

(like this ,they started arguging)..

Flashback end...

salunkhe- aab tum hi btao galti kiski hai..

abhii- sir kya aap dono baccho jaise jhagad rahe ho..aaj toh diwali hai , aaj toh ek sath ho jaaye or pooja kare...

( just then pandit ji enter the bureau)..

pandit - namaste sir...

(daya goes to welcome him & helped him in arrangement of pooja)..

abhii - chaliye sir , pooja ka samay ho raha hai or aap dono ke bina hum or ye pooja dono adhure hai...

acp - tu keh rahe ho isliye gussa chhod raha warna bata tha iss main , chalo sab..

( everyone including purvi gathered near mandap pandit ji gave the aarti ki thaali to acp and salunkhe, they were about to start the pooja when they heard a voice from behind)..

voice - rukooo...

end the chapter..

guess whose voice is this...if you like it then do reviews...i will update soon..pakka update jaldi dungi..

bye..

tata..

take care...

sheetal...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys..

here is next chapter..

voice - ruko...

(all turned behind & saw a girl aged 20+ wearing light pinkish lehnga output ,light makeup & silver earings. all become happy but senior duo & tarika were confused..abhii went & hugged the girl..)...

abhii( welcome her)- poo jaan tumhari hi kami thi ..

jahnvi - sorry jeet , thoda late ho gayi,wo actually ma..( she couldn't complete her sentence as daya spoke in between)...

daya- bikul nahi ek dum time pe aayi ho..

acp( to jahnvi)- waise tum ho kon ,pehle to yaha kabhi dekha nahi...

salunkhe - ye hai ..junior scientist and technology specialist..

(all except jahnvi listening this from salunkhe)..

abhii - sir aap ko kaise pta?..

salunke - vo actually hum pehle bhi mil chuke hai..

tarika - kaha par...

pandit ji - puja ka samay nikla jaa raha hai..

acp - haa pandit ji (to all) yeh baate baaad mai karenge abhi puja kar lete hai..chalo sab or jahnvi tum bhi hame join karo..

jahnvi - yes sir..

(all gathered again and puja starts after puja ends ,pandit gave tray of sweets to acp sir..but suddenly acp phone rang .he pulled out the phone from pocket & made a disturbing look.)...

abhii - kya hua sir , kiska ka phone hai?..

acp - shubh samay main ashubh insaan ka phone aa gya..

abhii - sir aap baat kar lijiye...ye prasad mai baant dunga..

( acp smilied & went aside to receive the call .salunkhe also went behind him ..abhii distributed prasad to all and gave money to pandit ji & he left ..abhii come to daya)..

abhii - yaar , daya kitna acha mahahall hai na..

daya - matlab?...

abhii - matlab hamara ye cid ka pariwaar..acp jaise pita , pankaj or freddy jaise chhote naughty bhai hai..tere liye jahnvi jaisi bahan ho ( with smile)..

daya- what do you mean by "meri liye" jahnvi meri liye bhi bahan jaisi hai..

abhii-acha thik hai..par waha dekho na..sab kitne khush hai..

(they saw purvi ,shreya & jahnvi talking cum laughing..freddy & pankaj eating sweets and acp & salunkhe were busy in some disussion)..

data - sahi kaha yaar ,ab to bhagwaan ji se yehi dua hai ki insab ki khushi ko kisi ki nazar na lage..

(both nodded & smiled & starts talking on random topic)..

(someone was staring them with cute smile)..

person - tum logo ki khushi ko grahan main jald hi lagaunga...

after some time..

(jahnvi came near with abhii)..

jahnvi - jeet , chalo main chalti hoon..

abhii - main tumhe chod du..

jahnvi - nahi nahi main apni car mai aayi hu, main khud chali jaungi..

abhii - pakka..

jahnvi - haa..

( she bid good - bye & left..after her ect, tarika went to abhii)..

tarika- abhiijeet , kya tum mujhe drop kar dege?..

(abhii pnstly look towards purvi & then turns towards tarika..)...

abhii- kyu nahi tarika ji..

(acp lefts with salunkhe.. freddy & pankaj move together ,dareya were about to go then abhii drop them)..

abhii- daya..

daya-haa boss..

abhii(low tone)- yaar , mere jaane ke baad tu plzz purvi ko drop kar dena ( loud) yaar apna or shreya ka khayal rakhna or ghar pahuchte hi phone karna (to tarika) chale tarika ji..

(abhii went with tarika , purvi was moving alone then daya stop her)...

daya - purvi , tum kaise jaogi?..

purvi - cab se..

daya - chalo main tumhe drop karta hu..

purvi -nahi nahi sir aap kyu taklif le rahe ho ..main chali jaogi..

daya -taklif ki koi baat nahi hai..tum mere bahan jaise ho plzz...mere liye..

purvi - okk sir chaliye..

(they move together. daya first drop purvi & then shreya..at last he went to his home..as soon as he entered his home..he received a call from abhii)...

daya - kya baat hai ek dum correct time pe call kiya hai..abhi tumhe hi call karne wala tha..

abhii - daya , tum purvi ko chod aaye , wo thik se pahuch gayi na..

daya - ha ha.. wo thik se sahi , sambhak ke pahuch gayi.. aur agar itni hi tension hai to khud kyu nahi chod aaye..

abhii - iska jawab tum bhi jante bhi jante ho or main bhi..

daya -isliye main chahta hu ki tum phir se soch lo..

abhii - thik hai sochunga ..tum khana kha ke so jana..

daya - good night boss..

(daya ended the call both slent while thingking about their talk)..

NEXT DAY...

everyone were working on their desk out suddenly a person enter into bureau , everyone stood up in shack)..

end the chapter..

I will come soon with next update..if you like it do reviews..

bye..

tata

take care..

sheetal 


End file.
